Lógica aplicada
by Isabella1020
Summary: La lógica explica muchas cosas. Pero la vida siempre es mucho más impredecible y compleja de lo que un razonamiento frío puede explicar.  Oneshot. TM.


**Nota de la autora:** Este one-shot transcurre después del final del Día 3, (específicamente, durante el período en el que Tony Almeida pasa sus primeros meses en la cárcel.) Va dedicado a Dai, por su apoyo incondicional y su cariño. Cualquier detalle que no les guste o que sea inapropiado con respecto a la serie o a sus personajes, pueden comunicármelo a través de las _reviews._ Desde mi posición de persona que no ve 24 pero se siente inspirada por Tony y Michelle, espero que lo disfruten. Otra cosa: todos los conceptos que aparecen son reales y para escribir sobre ellos consulté bibliografía relacionada.

* * *

"En la estructura del razonamiento se distinguen tres elementos: las proposiciones de las que se parte, denominadas premisas; el enunciado al que se arriba, llamado conclusión, y un tercer elemento que vincula a los dos anteriores, denominado relación de consecuencia. Los razonamientos pueden ser deductivos, si ofrecen fundamentos concluyentes para aceptar la conclusión (que se desprende necesariamente de las premisas); o no deductivos, cuando ofrecen algunos argumentos a favor de la conclusión (que sólo se infiere en forma probable e inconcluyente.)

El razonamiento deductivo hace explícito en la conclusión algo que ya está implícitamente contenido en las premisas, mientras que en el caso del no deductivo, la conclusión rebasa lo dicho en las premisas. […] Existen dos tipos de razonamientos no deductivos: los inductivos y los analógicos. Los primeros parten de premisas singulares y llegan a conclusiones universales. […] Pueden darse por inducción incompleta - cuando, a través de la enumeración de una parte de los miembros de una clase en los que se verifica una propiedad, se llega a conclusiones para la totalidad de dicha clase…"

_Si A es P y B es P y C es P y A, B y C son S, todos los S son P. Por ejemplo, Michelle es feliz y Tony es feliz. Tony y Michelle son jóvenes. Entonces, todos los jóvenes son felices. _

_Al menos por un tiempo._

"… Los razonamientos no deductivos también pueden ser analógicos, en cuyo caso, de la semejanza entre dos objetos en ciertos aspectos se deduce la semejanza respecto de otro. "

_Si S es A, B,… Z y J es A, B…, J es Z. Michelle ama a su esposo, no va a dejarlo,… nunca va a separarse de él. Tony ama a su esposa, no va a dejarla… Tony nunca va a separarse de Michelle. _

_No voluntariamente, claro. _

"[…] algunas pautas para el razonamiento inductivo son: el método de la concordancia, por el cual si dos o más casos del fenómeno que se investiga poseen solamente una circunstancia en común, ésta debe ser la causa o efecto del fenómeno estudiado…"

_A es S, P, J. B es X, P, M. P es la causa o efecto de A y B. Michelle Dessler, durante sus primeros meses en la CTU Los Ángeles, estaba distraída, enamorada y confundida. En ése mismo período Tony Ameida estaba menos irritable, enamorado y comenzó a actuar en forma más humana y menos rígida. Luego, el enamoramiento fue la causa de los cambios en la conducta de Michelle y Tony._

"… también se utiliza el método de residuos, por el cual, si se sustrae del fenómeno estudiado los factores para los cuales se conocen causas o antecedentes, se pueden conocer los antecedentes de las partes restantes del fenómeno."

_A es J, K, L. K y L son efecto de B, luego J es efecto de un factor desconocido, o X. A partir de su inicio en el trabajo en la CTU Los Ángeles, Michelle Dessler se sintió, paradójicamente, más tranquila, entusiasmada por su trabajo y feliz. El hecho de que se sintiera más tranquila tuvo que ver con su alejamiento de División, donde había tenido conflictos con Carrie Turner, y su entusiasmo se debía a la sensación de que se trataba de un nuevo comienzo, una forma de sanear todo lo malo que ocurría en su vida. Pero su felicidad no se explicaba por ninguna de esas causas. _

_El factor X: Michelle Dessler se había enamorado. _

"[…] En sentido amplio, un silogismo es un argumento en el cual, establecidas ciertas cosas, resulta necesariamente de ellas otra cosa distinta. Se trata, básicamente, de un razonamiento deductivo que consta por lo general de dos premisas y una conclusión. Se dividen en tres grandes grupos: los silogismos categóricos…"

_M es P. M es S. S es P. Muchas mujeres están casadas. Algunas mujeres no son felices. Algunas mujeres que no son felices, no están casadas._

_Otras sí._

"… los disyuntivos…"

_A es W o Z. A no es Z. A es W. Tony Almeida traicionó a EEUU porque está loco o porque puso el bienestar de su esposa por sobre el de EEUU, en un acto de amor y nobleza. Tony Almeida no está loco. Luego, sus acciones se debieron al amor. _

"… y los hipotéticos."

_Si A es M, ocurre N. N no ocurre. En consecuencia, A no es M. Si Michelle Almeida no hubiera estado en peligro, Tony no se hubiese visto obligado a ayudar a Saunders poniendo en riesgo al país. Pero Tony ayudó a Saunders. Michelle estaba en peligro. _

_¿Qué otra opción le quedaba?_

"[…] No siempre se emplean los silogismos en forma ortodoxa, ya que existen otras irregulares. Por ejemplo, el entinema (un silogismo en el cual una de las premisas o la conclusión se sobreentienden o permanecen tácitas.)"

_M es P. [Se omite S es M] S es P. Algunos sentimientos son peligrosos; luego, el amor es peligroso._

_Tony y Michelle Almeida lo saben bien. _

"Un razonamiento deductivamente válido que es ampliamente utilizado para refutar teorías es el Modus Tollendo Tollens ("negando, niego".) Con el Modus Tollens, dada una proposición condicional y la negación del consecuente de la misma se puede concluir la negación de su antecedente…"

_Si A entonces B. Pero B es falsa (-B). En consecuencia, A es falsa. (-A.) Si Michelle ama, es feliz. Pero Michelle no es feliz. En consecuencia, Michelle no ama. _

"[…] pero el Modus Tollens se confunde frecuentemente con la falacia de afirmación de consecuente, un razonamiento que no es deductivamente válido, lo cual significa que las premisas pueden ser verdaderas y la conclusión, falsa. En otras palabras, que el consecuente sea verificado empírica o experimentalmente no garantiza la veracidad de la hipótesis."

_(Porque Michelle ama, claro que sí, y tanto… ¡Qué más quisiera ella que dejar de amar por un ratito, y así des-acostumbrarse a ese dolor que le muerde despacio los huesos desde que se despierta hasta que se acuesta!)_

"[…] Otro concepto importante es el de proposiciones.Se trata de expresiones de las que tiene sentido predicar verdad o falsedad. Existen varios tipos, dependiendo de los conectores en los que se base su estructuración: conjunciones, negaciones, disyunciones… Las proposiciones bi-condicionales expresan la equivalencia o mutua implicación entre sus componentes. Son verdaderas si y sólo si ambos tienen el mismo valor de verdad."

_P es si y sólo si Q es. Michelle Almeida podrá ser feliz sólo si recupera a su esposo. Eso es un hecho._

_Cuándo será el momento en que lo recupere –y por consiguiente sea feliz-, es información todavía a confirmar._

_

* * *

_

Michelle Almeida arroja con frustración el libro a un lado y entierra la cabeza entre las almohadas. La lluvia de Seatttle – tan persistente como su tristeza – cae sin parar en gotas pequeñas que hacen un ruido suave al golpear los techos.

Michelle Almeida quisiera poder dormirse profundamente por un plazo indeterminado y despertar cuando la espera – ésa que transformó su vida – haya terminado. Pero claro, el sueño es una gracia que no le ha sido concedida con mucha frecuencia o calidad desde que él se fue.

Michelle Almeida está harta de llorar y maldecir al tiempo que no pasa lo suficientemente rápido, harta de sentirse sola y ser la víctima de lo que parece ser algún ser superior con un cruel sentido del humor jugueteando con su vida.

Michelle Almeida no puede más. Incluso leer un simple curso acelerado de revisión de lógica necesario para su trabajo puede convertirse en un suplicio, todo por ese insoportable sentimiento (_certeza_) de que la lógica quizá pueda explicar su vida, pero no arreglarla.

Y si hay algo que Michelle Almeida quiere es arreglar su vida.

O mejor dicho recuperarla.


End file.
